Of Fire, Stars, and Full Autos
by menaleus
Summary: This is just what I think would happen if 5 members of fairy tail came to the world of Angle Beats. Nalu, gale, suprise paring to be revealed. (Don't kill me if you don't like it) Raiting for language, gore, and all around dark back stories and is subject to change. R&r (disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first crossover so enjoy:) (r&r)

I own nothing

#################################################################

Of Fire, Stars, and Full Autos.

Natsu Dragneel had the perfect life, amazing friends, good grades, and he was the top of the pecking order, the most popular guy in school. Except for one thing, he was dead. He had memories about when he died and his life before but, here he was alive and kicking, witch really sucked seeing how he had wanted to die in his last life.

- 2 hours before his death -

"God why do you even exist, what the hell

is the point behind your feeble-"

"Knock it off, Ishmael!" Natsu shouted at the school fuck tard.

"Or what, the great loser of the basket ball team will miss me with a ball?" Ishmael laughed. "Like you could do anything to me."

Natsu was about to rush him when a girl behind him laughed.

"What do you like her or something?" Said Morgan, captain of the cheer team, the biggest bitch on campus. Once they were friends and now, he wished he had never met her.

"No but I hate how you assholes treat her and if you left her alone I wouldn't feel honor bound to do this." He said before punching Ishmael in the face.

-1 1/2 hours before his death -

The fight lasted about thirty minutes from there, and in that time he had, not only broken Ishmael's nose, but knocked out several of his teeth as well. Morgan attempted to stop him from beating him, but her friends held her back.

"Don't think this is over." shouted Morgan wale she was dragged away, proving that Alicia, the girl that got beat up, was targeted on Morgan's orders

"Thanks Natsu." Said a very banged up Alicia. "Why do they hate me so much, is it because the found out?"

"What, about you and Alexis." He asked, being his rather dense self, although with stunning accuracy.

Alicia was struck dumb. "H- h- how did you know?" She asked.

"Well you two weren't exactly hiding when you kissed her in the middle of class."

- 30 minutes before he died -

The two friends argued back and forth as Natsu walked her home, Natsu asked if he could be her maid of honor, getting told that he'd probably have to wear a dress and getting told it would match his hair, which made him cringe.

.it was all great until Alicia was grabbed from behind by non other than Ishmael, and his gang. They pulled Alicia into an alley as Ishmael stabbed Natsu with a switch blade and kicked him aside.

On the ground he heard the rip of fabric and was thrown into rage. No one would ever do that to his managed to get to his feet and pull his lighter and his bottle full of fuel (he was going to work that night but he needed it now) managed to hold some in his mouth and ran to the alley, were he shot a jet of flames from his mouth and into the faces of his friend's would be rapists catching them on fire and making them panic and run.

- 30 seconds before he died -

He heard the ambulance coming, and knew that he wouldn't make it, it was almost instinctual, and as his life fled he heard Alicia saying something and made it out before the darkness took him.

Amicus meus ave atque vale ut te velit paradiso: Hail and farewell friend of my soul. May you achieve paradise.

His final thoughts were "Why did you say it in Latin, you dork?"

Now he remembered the promise they had made to each other, to speak those words in the tongue of there ancestors when they were close to death. He also remembered that he had to do the same for her except in Greek, his family's homeland, where he had inherited his damn-pink-hair-that-can't-be-died. Needless to say he didn't believe the old stories about getting it from Sparta, but he was definitely willing to believe his family was from Grease, just as hers was from Rome.

A sound jerked him from his thoughts. 'Was that a gun?' He wondered. Nah it couldn't have... There it was again, and he recognized the sound, it was sooooo familiar, an Ak-47 type 1, one of the rarest guns in the world. But why was some one firing one. (He may not look it but he's a gun nut)

He made an excuse to his friends, or what passed for them anyway, and took off after the gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey r&r peps

THE GIRL WITH A RARE GUN

It took him longer than he thought but he eventually he found the gunman, or should he say gun-girl! He had turned the corner expecting some old Russian dude and found a petit, gorgeous, blonde girl shooting at an ak-47 at a paper target, but not hitting a damn thing. I checked out her stance, it was more suited to firing a pistol than a powerful rifle, she had her legs to close together and she wasn't leaning into it at all. I thought she could use some help. (*ill just break in and say Natsu is totally oblivious to the fact that guns arnt allowed in ANY school*)

I walked up behind her and said in a normal voice "You should spread your legs out more and lean into, OUCH!"

I yelled as she dropped the gun, pulled a knife, and plunged it into my side.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snarled threw the pain.

The blonde just stood there, staring at me. "Shut the fuck up you pathetic excuse for a guy." She said, and I began to feel that she thought I was one of those creepy stocker dudes. Not a great first impression, but I saw no reason for her to stab me, unless she was crazy.

Then she stabbed me again, this time in the throat.


	3. THE BIG BOSS YURIPY, AND THE MONSTER TAT

Five minutes later we were walking in the front doors of a building that looked a lot smaller than any of the others, maybe it was the study hall. Then I saw the sigh above the desk, we were in the faculty building. I immediately as soon as I was being taken to see the principal, or some bullshit like that.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Did you hear us we are taking you to Yuripy." Levy responded.

"Who she the principal?"

"No, she's the one that's going to become god." Lucy said this is if it were normal every day thing to try and become god.

It was then I began to suspect that everyone I would meet here was batshit crazy. Hey I knew Lucy wasn't all there already, and Levy was her friend, which didn't inspire conference in her sanity.

"Right, sure she is." I said, "and I'm can I be a Jedi, see how make everything move with the force."

As soon as I finish this little speech to see properly kicked me in the face, and began to scream, "If you ever make fun of the Yuripy again, I swear to god, I will kill you 1000 times"

Even Levy looked ready to kill me, but she remained in control enough to tell me, "Yuripy will be god one day! And she will make a much kinder world!"

She almost shouted it at me.

"Look." I said as I picked myself off the ground, "I don't think that's even possible, and unless you have gods phone number or something. And I doubt god will just hand his job over to anyone, so unless she's goddess already, she's SOL."

As soon as I finished talking I felt a sharp, sudden pain go into my back, threw and out my chest. I died staring at the metal thing that had just emerged from my chest thinking, 'shit not again'

I awoke to a new voice, this time a guys, yelling at someone about stabbing noobs in the back. I opened my eyes and what I saw scared the living shit outa me.

There were nine people in the room, one was a chick with red hair and armor with a sword on her back, didn't take me long to figure out who stabbed me. Another girl with reddish purple hair and green eyes, was sitting behind a big desk and looked like she was da-big-boss even though she wasn't the oldest one in the room, that was the guy that was chewing out the red head with the sword. He had orange hair and brown eyes and had a sirrious excretion on his face, he was standing on the bosses(her nickname until she introduces herself) left side like he was a partner ...or a body guard. There was another girl on the bosses right side, she was short, as short as Levy, but a little larger in the chest regions, she has wight hair and golden brown eyes, her face was set in an almost indifferent expression except for her eyes witch showed pure exasperation.

I began to look around at the others in the room, there was a guy with purple hair and an expretion that said 'dis my boss and I'll kill you a thousand times.' He was also holding an unusual halberd. There was also a guy with red eyes and black hair, with a lot of piercings in his face. He also had a baseball bat with nails sticking out of the business end. He was sitting on a couch next to Levy with his arm round her shoulders. Her boyfriend maybe?

Lucy, I noticed, was in the corner reading a book which to me seemed a little ooc, unless it was murder 101. In the other corner was a guy with a red tatt on his face that almost looked like a religions symbol of some kind, he also had blue hair, but darker than Levys and had brown eyes(A/N if I got that wrong tell me).

He looked at me and said, "Otonashi, Kanade, Yuripy, he's awake... I think you'd better explain before he try's to run." He was clearly talking to the group at the desk, but his eyes remained on me as if, i were dangerous to him.

"Of course were are my manners," said the girl at the desk who stood looking at me, "I'm Yuripy, this is Otonashi and Kanade," she said gesturing to the two behind her. "The guy with the ax, or what ever it is."

"Its a halberd, Yuripy, how many times are you going to mess up like that?" Said the guy with the halberd.

"Is Noda, he's my idiot if you get my meaning." She smiled at said idiot and then went on to the girl with red hair, "The one in armor is Erza, and I believe that you already know Levy, the caveman next to her is called Gajeel, and the tattooed bluenet in the corner is Jellal, and you know Lucy of course. So now you have our names what's yours?" She asked.

"Natsu." I answer back.

"So, Natsu, how would you like to join the... damn we need to stop changing our name. Anyway how would you like to join us in our battle against god?" Yuripy sounded totally serious about that.

"What?"

"Well he's really more of the asshole who over threw the last god, but he gets the tittle." Levy injected.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I shouted, " how can some one over throw god, I mean he's god for fucks sake!"

"I don't know, maybe you have to kill him, maybe just hurt him, but we have to take this one down, or elts bad things will happen." Yuripy looked deadly sirious.

"How bad exactly." I asked. I don't know why but I knew that she was telling the truth, and it scarred me more than a room full of Lucys, Erzas, and Nodas.

"We don't know. But this asshole took power about twenty years before World War One, and with the info we have we know he sent his archangel to the world to start the war, and we don't even know how many other of his basterds he sent out to start wars and genosides." As she spoke, I saw her eyes grow moist, like she was about to cry.

"And now he's sent half his minions to earth to start another world war...or worse." She looked like she was willing to tear this basterd apart, and I was willing to help...if she could prove it that is.

"Prove it and if you can, I'll help you." I said.

To my surprise she pulled out a thumb drive and tossed it to me.

"That has a copy of our evidence against the basterd who calls himself god. It's not much but it's all we've got that has proof. The rest his damn goons told us. But there are quotes from them on the subjects."

Noda suddenly spoke, "Yuripy is it smart to give that to a non battlefront member?"

"I think Noda has a point for once." Erza said, looking at me with open mistrust, "How do we know that he won't take it to Amnex, or Brutus?" At the sound of those names everyone in the room looked slightly fearful and angry.

Their reaction to the idea was what made me hand the thumb drive back to Yuripy and say, "I don't need this any more, your faces told me more than I need to know." I took a breath and finished with two words: "I'm in."

time skip 5 min

As I was walking out my head filled with the things I had learned. And when I hit the door I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Erza standing behind me.

She looked me dead in the eye and said the one thing that would make me fear her any more than I already did.

"If you betray us I swear I will end you." Then she turned and walked away.

%#%#%#%##%#%}%}#%}%#%}%}#}%##%#%#%}%}%}##%}%}%}%}%}%}%}%#%#

Read and revew mina


	4. Chapter 4

REVELATIONS

Two days, I can't believe that in two days I would be a 'major member' as the others in battlefront called me.

I also learned that this school was the size of a city, and had its own mall.

that there were around 300 members of battlefront and over 200,000 members of the student body, that there were more than one factions attempting to overthrow god, and as a total there were around 1000 human members of the student body. The rest were known as NPC's or non-player characters. Apparently several members of battlefront were gamers.

Also in these first two days and i had an encounter with my first archangel. Levy (Who was incredibly nice by the way) told me that his name was Brutus and he was probably the most powerful of the archangels. She also explained to me that all of the archangels were known to the npc's as members of the student council. I became a major member when I basically burned his face off, like I did to those douche bags before I died.

Anyway I am now highly respected by everyone in battlefront for my little act of fire breathing, They've even started to call me salamander, which according to levy apparently it means dragon, it doesn't make any sense to me to be honest, but whach-ya-gona-do? Besides I kinda like the sound of it.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and figured it was Yuripy, or maybe Otonashi. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"What up?"

"Hey." Said Yuripy's voice, "I've got a mission for you. Do you accept it?"

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important, just your initiation thing." She said

"Cool what do I gota do?"

"Well first get a partner, the only one left without on is Lucy though."

I nearly passed out right there, why me? WHY ME? Why did I have to be the one to get fucked over all the time?

"Trust me it won't be as bad as you think." Yuripy sounded so confident that I almost believed her. Almost.

"Will it involve anything sharp?" I asked nervously.

"No, just words. You have to tell each other why you deserve to be here. Don't worry it's Lucy's initiation as well."

"Wait, are you saying that we don't have to do this?" I was on the verge of praying for luck.

"Well, in order to have a say in what we do, yes. But you don't need to too fight. Witch do you prefer?"

It was then I made my decision, I wouldn't blindly agree to what I was ordered to do. I'm not a god damn brainless dumb ass who follows like a dog. I am Natsu Dragneel, and I will never follow blindly.

"I'll do it." I said, "but if I get killed here I will shoot you in the ass."

"I can live with that, although you will probably have to get threw half of the battlefront to do so." She said with a tone that said she was grinning.

time skip 2 hours

"All right here is what you got to do," said Yuripy in a very cheerful voice that instantly made me wary. "All you've got to do to pass your initiation is tell each other about your lives you have one hour a pease and if it takes longer with that anyway talk about your lives I will see you in a couple of hours." She said wale let exiting the room.

"Is she fucking serious?"asked and irate Lucy, "there is no goddamn way I will be sharing my fucking story with a goddamn noob. You'll most likely breakdown and fucking cry over my goddamn story, and I'll have to spend your entire goddamn hour trying to make sure that you don't cry your fucking eyes out!" She screeched (A/N if you don't like that Lucy swearers, there are other fics)

I've got to admit, I wasn't pleased about this. I mean I have to tell this knife happy lunatic about my shit life, fuck that!

Then I remembered why I was doing this and, just saying I damn near wanted to tell Yuripy that she can go shove a sword up her... well if we must we must.

"I'm not happy about it but we've got to. Unless you want to be a recruit all your life." I was half expecting her to get up and throttle me.

I was shocked when she stood up and sighted saying, "Well what the hell, but when I see Yuripy next I'm going to shoot her in the face." Her tone left me positive that she would.

"So who's first?" I asked

"Let's just flip a coin." She still looked angry but I could tell that she was going to do this, no mater what happened.

I took a coin from my pocket, "Call it." I said.

"Heads."

I flipped the coin, praying for it to fly out the window, and it came up heads.

"Fucking, fuck." Said Lucy "Dose it have to be every fucking thing that happened in my damn life, or can I skip some of that shit?"

"I think it's up to you, but, we get to ask questions and the other person, you for now, has to answer honestly." For some reason, I felt a sense of foreboding, as if she was sending off fuck you vibes at everything.

"Let's just be clear, from right now on, not one thing I say leaves this room." She snapped, "Got it?"

"As long as the same goes for you."

"I can live with that." She sighed then, "I lost my parents when I was 8. Some fucking junkie came in and killed my mom right in front of me. My dad killed himself out of grief a month later. After that I bounced around orphanages and foster homes for about 4 years. When I was twelve I landed in little rock Arkansas with the basterd who I spent the next five years with." Her tone was emotionless and cold, as if she were trying to shut herself down. But her eyes showed me what she really felt, in them I saw pain, and anger, as well as a kind of hopelessness. "He wasn't the greatest at keeping his temper," she paused for a moment.

"We've got to tell each other everything don't we?"

"Ya as far as I know." But I didn't want to know more, I don't know how but I knew that her story would only get worse.

"Fuck." And then she went on.

"He used to beat me every day or so, I always had bruises, and some times something elts that was bound to leave a scar. When I was at school everyone assumed that I was clumsily or a dare devil. Everyone would make fun of me behind my back, I was also made fun of because I liked to read, the popular people would get there kicks wale pushing me around, and hitting me. They would also ask me why I exist, and telling me that I was trash. I took it till I was 15. That was when my foster father raped me. That was my birthday present that year, and he gave it any time he felt like it. Then around December that year, one of the popular girls figured it was time for me to disappear. She got me to go to an ally in town, were a gang was waiting for me, they surrounded and beat me. Then they loaded me into the back of a van and had there 'fun' with me. It was then that I chose to run away. As soon as they let me go I ran home, my foster parents weren't there luckily, I grabbed my stuff and took off. I spent six months trying to make it to New York so I could start over, I made it as far as the Jersey shore and got caught lifting a bag of fried chicken from a Walmart. I was sent back to L.R. and for all the trouble a caused I was beaten, and when that basterd tried to rape me I killed him. After that I was on the run until two days after my 17th b-day when I got beat to death by a couple of muggers for the ten dollar bill in my wallet."

I looked at her and was surprised to see her crying. I went over and sat down next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. (I do that sometimes when I see someone whose hurting) I thought she would punch me, or at least shout at me to leave her alone, I did not expect her to bust into a full crying fit wale leaning on me for support.

Some time later the water works finally stopped and although she didn't try to remove my arm, she was no longer leaning on me.

"It's your turn now." She said and I got the feeling that she wasn't talking about crying.

I looked at her and said, "There's not much difference between our stories really. My parents died when I was 4 but I got stuck with the first foster dad that I was assigned to. His name was Igneel and he was a fire breather, you know the hawian dudes that do the flame tricks. Well he and I didn't get along very well. He was a mean drunk and an alcoholic but when he wasn't drunk, he wasn't such a bad guy. He even taught me how to spit fire and stuff. Then one day when I was about 13. I tried basket ball and got on the team. I wasn't very good but I did what I could. But, I wasn't ever a popular guy, I was regularly beaten by the assholes at my school. All for being neighbors to the most popular girl in school and being friends with her when we were little, she quickly made it clear that she and I were no longer anything of the sort. And then just after I turned 16 I met Alicia, she and I were a lot alike, booth foster kids, booth outcasts. We got along pretty well and when the school dick-head-gang tried to beat her up, I beat the shit out of them, I could have a long time before but I didn't feel like I had to, plus if I did they'ed just move on to a new target, so I just took it till then. After that Alicia and I became friends, and we figured out where we came from, we decided that her family was probably of roman descent and mine was Greek, and according to myths and stuff, The city state of Sparta." I stopped as Lucy began to laugh.

"Sparta, with your pink hair?" She giggled some more. I was surprised she could giggle and found it...adorable, that's the only word for it.

"Some Greek myths say the Spartans had pink hair, so shut up." I told her huffily. "Anyway she and I learned a few phrases in Latin and Greek so that we could talk to each other without anyone elts knowing what we were saying. And we were fine with things being that way. We had around two months of pease before she came out of the closet in a big way, by kissing another girl in class, and then our problems started again. About a week after I turned 17 I saved her from the school dickhead, and I let her know that I knew she was gay. And that I didn't care. That night we were walking to work when the school fucktards grabbed her and pulled her into an ally, I tried to fight and I got a switch in my stomach, I still managed to get to her and stop the rape before they got her and died before the cops arrived."

After I was done I refused to look at her for fear of the 'o you poor baby' look, but then I remembered that she had a shit life to. I looked over at her and saw a look that I wasn't prepared to see, it was a look of surprise and disbelief, I assumed right there that she didn't believe me.

I almost glaired at her but then she said something that made me stop.

"How do you say you are braver than anyone elts in Greek?"

"Dunno but I know it in Latin."

"What is it?"

"Tu fortior quam alius." I said

"Natsu, tu fortior quam alius."

I felt my face getting hot and knew I was blushing.

"Lucy, not to copy you but, tu fortior quam alius."

As I watched her face began to turn red.

"No I'm not." She told me

"Yes you are. Most people would commit suiside long before you died and you didn't, in my book your as brave as any hero of grease or Rome."

Her face, already red, turned as bright as a tomato.

%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#

R&R


End file.
